


Just A Stomach Ache

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Appendicitis, Appendixes, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Sick Maknae Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 18





	Just A Stomach Ache

**10:20 AM**

Long story short,Vernon was having a _really_ off day so far.

Firstly,he woke up with really bad stomach pains and a really _really_ had headache and the pain just worsened as the day went on.Yet dispite this,he didn't dare even think about telling the other members.

That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.


End file.
